


По-пингвиньи

by everytuesday



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Gordon Being an Asshole, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everytuesday/pseuds/everytuesday
Summary: Для инспектора Готэмской полиции Джим Гордон был слишком беспечен.На заявку в Gotham TV-соо на diary: «1-20. Гордон/Освальд. В виду особенностей профессиональной деятельности Освальду часто приходится залегать на дно. Дно, почему-то, находится в квартире у Гордона. Н+»





	

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо **mi=** за правки! х
> 
> Примечание/предупреждение:  
> 1\. От заявленного пейринга дай-бог хиленький пре-слэш. И то — вряд ли.  
> 2\. Таймлайн 2 сезона (возвращение Освальда в Готэм с AU по востребованию).  
> 3\. Какой фандом — такой и юмор (и лексика).  
> 4\. Здесь если не дарк!Джим, то тот дерганый хороший-плохой Гордон, которого поначалу так отчаянно играл Маккензи. 
> 
> Дисклеймер: ни на что не претендую, от всего отказываюсь.

Это был ужасный, тягомотный день, и Освальду срочно требовался новый костюм (и, возможно, немного виски) — нынешний могла спасти разве что хорошая химчистка. Одной такой владела милая, обхватом в фут, Ольга. Помимо качественного мыла и бережного отношения к вещам, у этой химчистки был и куда более весомый плюс: Ольга не задавала вопросов о подозрительных кроваво-красных пятнах повсюду на рукавах и лацканах пиджака. Освальд был на девяносто процентов уверен, что она до сих пор не знала английского (забываясь, Ольга часто говорила тихое « _blyat'_ », что могло быть одновременно и кислым приветствием его Светлости, и направлением движения).

Освальд повернул ключ в замочной скважине, толкнул дверь, прошел в гостиную и замер на пороге. Он закрыл глаза, снова открыл, но видение никуда не делось: Джим Гордон разговаривал с его матерью. Мудак Гордон разговаривал с его доброй, не догадывающейся об истиной натуре Гордона, матушкой.

— К тебе зашел твой друг полицай, Освальд, — Гертруда лучезарно улыбнулась Гордону и присела на диван, взяв его за руку и жестом приказав последовать ее примеру. Гордон осклабился, смотря прямо на него. Мудак. — Хотите чего-нибудь, дорогуша? — она наклонилась к Гордону и добавила полушепотом — так, что Освальду пришлось навострить свои острые уши из-за не-своего тупого Гордона. — Могу налить вам бренди. Этот Готэм! Такой жуткий, жуткий, жестокий город. Мой сын...

И Гордон хохотнул, прервав очевидную нелепицу, готовую сорваться с уст Гертруды. Нелепицу, которую Освальд сочинил, лишь бы сберечь матушку от грязи, с которой ему каждодневно приходилось сталкиваться.

— Мама, — изменившись в голосе, проронил Освальд и подошел к ним. Возможно, Гордон хотел сдать его. Возможно, это было предупреждением или попыткой шантажа.

— Майн готт! — Гертруда подняла ладонь ко лбу в театральном жесте и упала на плечо Гордона. — Что с тобой стряслось? И эти пятна... Твой пиджак...

Освальд предупреждающе посмотрел на свирепо-веселое лицо Гордона, затем на мать, но никто из них не оказался сражен наповал. Тогда Освальд попробовал отвлечь матушку — Гордон в любом случае был крепким орешком по части лести и умасливания.

— Я купил тебе шаль, мама, — сказал он. — Смотри.

Гертруда потянулось к нему, поцеловала Освальда в щеку и накинула белый шелк себе на плечи. И все это на глазах у хищно ухмыляющегося Гордона.

— Инспектор Гордон, дружище... — как можно дружелюбнее заговорил он. — Мы могли бы...

— Нет-нет, не стоит, Освальд, — Гордон словно глотнул веселящего газа. Или ширнулся наркотой. — Я просто зашел тебя проведать. Друзья ведь так поступают... Напоминают о себе, когда вдруг _оказываются_ в городе, верно?

Освальд собрался было что-то сказать, но Гордон хлопнул в ладоши, резко поднялся, попрощался и пошел к двери. Матушка недовольно шикнула на него, когда он остался стоять на месте, так что ему пришлось пойти за Гордоном. По-пингвиньи.

— И зачем приходил? — спросил Освальд на лестнице, глядя на него сверху вниз сквозь решетку перил.

Гордон остановился и поднял голову.

— Проведать, — повторил он. Его лицо наполовину скрывала тень, отчего оно казалось перекошенным. Гордон выглядел как самый настоящий псих, сбежавший из Аркхема. Освальду только и оставалось, что задаваться вопросом: «Как они все не видят? Как даже не пытаются увидеть?» — Возможно, я по чистой случайности навел на тебя, _дружище_ , людей Фиш.

И сказав это, Гордон стал быстро спускаться по лестнице.

Освальд со всей дури шарахнул ногой по двери, зажал рот ладонью, чтобы не взвыть от боли, а спустя мгновение гораздо спокойнее закрыл ее на все замки.

Прекрасно, замечательно.

  
—•• —• ———

  
Отмычки — не его конек. Ни со взломами, ни с конями у Освальда не срослось с самого начала. Все-таки он был евреем, а не цыганом. И он определенно еще не пал так низко: разве можно представить Дона Фальконе, который бы стоял на карачках и подбирал ключ — или пытался сделать его из собственной шпильки?

Опять же, Освальд никогда не обладал богатым воображением и, возможно, только поэтому не мог этого представить. Он также имел несколько иные сексуальные предпочтения. И иные планы по становлению Королем Готэма.

Хотя что-то он все же умел. Что-то, чего хватило, чтобы справиться с замком в квартире Гордона, которая — сюрприз — даже не была заперта. Для инспектора Готэмской полиции Джим Гордон был слишком беспечен.

Освальд не скрывал, что пошел на это в отместку. Он хотел насолить Гордону — тот ворвался к нему домой без приглашения. Даже если друзьям оно не требовалось, настоящие друзья хотя бы предупреждают о своем визите. И, определенно, они не приводят за собой «хвост» от лживой вонючей суки Фиш и не ставят под угрозу жизнь матушки своего друга.

Это и то, что Гордон вовсю миловался с тупым как бревно детективом Буллоком, показывало, насколько паршиво тот осведомлен об основах дружбы.

 

Освальд поучаствовал в одной из самых кровавых разборок на своей памяти. На той, когда помимо дубинки и ног, а также крепких рук Бутча, удерживающих говнюка Димитрия на месте, ему пришлось воспользоваться кастетом. Вообще-то, это было не совсем правдой. Все-таки он использовал кастет исключительно удовольствия ради, что, однако, не отменяло боли от ударов по скуластому лицу.

С одежды Освальда капала темно-бордовая кровь, и если он — а вернее, Гордон — достаточно везуч, вместе с кровью Освальд принес ошметки мяса.

За полчаса до этого он позвонил в отделение полиции и назвал адрес Гордона, сообщив о «чем-то подозрительном, что включало в себя нечеловеческие крики, следы крови и борьбы». Возможно, Освальд даже припрятал чей-то средний палец в ящик с нижним бельем Гордона, но при необходимости он будет все отрицать.

Итак, Освальд ждал, надеялся и верил. Верил, что на его сообщение отреагируют, и ждал, что для этого не потребуется вечность, и ему не придется подыхать от нервного ожидания и тоски, словно псу на вокзале. И надеялся, что если Гордон и не получит отсидку, то уж точно получит проблем на свою задницу — задницу, которую мог бы со знанием дела использовать по назначению, вместо того, чтобы...

— Черт! — воскликнул он, когда к дому подъехала полицейская машина: всего одна и с Гордоном на месте водителя. Это означало, что план сработал как минимум наполовину, а также, что ему придется потратить вполовину больше усилий, чтобы не пропустить мгновение триумфа и остаться незамеченным.

— Блядь! — спустя некоторое время услышал Освальд взбешенный ор детектива Буллока, который, по всей видимости, нашел средний палец.

Гордон никак на это не отреагировал.

  
—•• —• ———

  
Это был провал, а Освальд не любил провалов. Разве что он не отказался бы от публичного провала Джима Гордона.

Гордона не освистали в газете «Готэм» ни в тот же день, ни в последующий, а значит — произошедшее смогли замять.

Освальд не придумал ничего умнее, чем продолжить попытки подставить Гордона, взяв его измором.

  
—•• —• ——— ••——••

  
— Кобблпот.

Джим сидел на диване, провожая взглядом упавший на пол окровавленный пиджак. Там же валялась еще куча всякой дряни. Джим, как успел выучить Освальд, вообще не брезговал дрянью.

— Гордон, — выплюнул Освальд тем же тоном.

В квартире Джима было смертельно тихо. Смертельно грязно. Смертельно мало света и воздуха. Он выучил ее, как в свое время выучил, как ходить после травмы. По-пингвиньи. Конечно, определенно, совершенно точно по-пингвиньи — медленно, просчитывая шаги.

В его квартире было _спокойно_.

В конце концов, ввиду особенностей профессиональной деятельности Освальда, ему часто приходилось залегать на дно. И в один день — сегодня или позавчера — он решил, так почему бы его дну не находиться в квартире Гордона?


End file.
